For You, Professor!
by Haruki Ichiisi
Summary: Kesialan dobel Hermione yang membuatnya mendapat detensi, dan Severus yang selalu mengomentarinya. Hingga di perpustakaan Hermione menemukan arsip lama Daily Prophet. Untuk SNAPE DAY!


Severus Snape dan Hermione Granger adalah milik © JK Rowling

Saya menculik mereka untuk menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, bwahahahaha

Dipersembahkan untuk Severus yang berulang tahun ke-53

Happy birthday Severus!

Latar waktu saat tahun keenam Harry, Hermione dan Ron di Hogwarts

-o0o-

Trio Emas Gryffindor itu keluar dari Three Broomstick, berjalan di atas salju tebal di tengah bulan Oktober. Bukan kunjungan yang bagus, mengingat salju turun begitu derasnya dan banyak toko yang tutup.

Mendadak sebuah ide melintas di kepala Ron, yang tersenyum jahil sambil melihat kedua sahabatnya. Lalu sebuah bola salju sebesar telapak tangan menimpuk punggung Harry, sukses membuat mantelnya penuh salju. Berhenti, Harry berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang melemparinya, dan menemukan Ron terkikik puas.

Dan sebuah bola salju kembali terbang, kali ini dari Harry yang melemparnya ke arah Ron, tapi berhasil ditangkis. Akhirnya Harry dan Ron saling melempar bola salju sambil tertawa, sepertinya lupa dengan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Sementara Hermione geleng-geleng sendiri melihat tingkah mereka.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke kastil secepatnya? Banyak PR kita yang belum selesai tau!" kata Hermione dengan galak.

"Oh, ayolah.. Kapan lagi kita bisa bermain lempar salju?" tanya Ron disela-sela kegiatan melempar bola saljunya.

"Tapi kan bisa dilakukan di lain waktu, saat liburan Natal mungkin." Hermione masih berusaha menghentikan mereka.

"Lebih baik kita lomba melempar salju paling jauh saja. Lama-lama capek kalau harus melempar sambil menghindar." usul Harry sambil menghindari lemparan Ron.

"Ide bagus, sobat." Ron berganti arah melempar bola salju ke jembatan.

Harry dan Ron sekarang asyik melempari jembatan yang sunyi, karena hampir sebagian anak pulang ke asrama lebih awal gara-gara cuaca yang tak mendukung ini.

"Ayo, Hermione, kau harus coba ini. Mengasyikkan sekali!" kata Harry dengan semangat.

"Kalau kau bisa lebih jauh dari lemparanku, aku akan membelikanmu pena bulu keluaran terbaru saat kunjungan berikutnya, bagaimana?" Ron berusaha membujuk Hermione agar ikut lempar salju.

Biasanya Hermione tidak tertarik dengan bujukan seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi ingin ikut melempar salju. Diambilnya segenggam salju dan dipadatkan dengan tangannya, lalu dilempar ke arah jembatan. Sayangnya tidak begitu jauh. Dicoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga ketiganya asyik sendiri.

Seperti biasa Severus hanya keluar dari kastil jika ada keperluan. Dan hari ini dia akan mengambil stok bahan ramuan yang telah habis. Walaupun sudah menjadi guru mata pelajaran yang sangat diinginkannya, tapi kebiasaan meramunya masih dilakukan.

Menutup mantelnya rapat-rapat dan mengeratkan syalnya, dia berjalan menuju Hogmeade. _Menyebalkan_, pikirnya. Harus mengambil stok bahan ramuan di tengah hujan deras salju seperti ini, mengapa tidak dipaketkan burung hantu saja.

Dia baru saja tiba di jembatan yang penuh salju dan licin, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bola salju mendarat persis di mukanya. Membuatnya sedikit kaget dan mundur satu langkah. Dengan jengkel dan sedikit menggerutu, dia membersihkan mukanya dari salju.

_Siapa orang yang berani-berani melemparinya salju tepat di mukanya begini?_ Pikir Severus marah. Orang ini benar-benar sukses mengacaukan moodnya yang memang sudah buruk, pikirnya lagi. Dan matanya menangkap basah tiga murid Gryffindor yang membeku di tempatnya, di seberang jembatan.

_Matilah aku_, pikir Hermione getir. Dia masih mencoba melempar bola salju lebih jauh ketika secara tidak sengaja—salah satu bola salju yang dilemparnya mengenai Snape. Naasnya lagi karena dia mengenai wajah Snape, yang kelihatannya marah.

Sementara Severus berjalan menuju tempat mereka dengan jengkel. "Nah, jadi, siapa di antara kalian bertiga yang telah melempari mukaku dengan salju?" matanya meneliti mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan galak, dan berhenti di wajah Harry lebih lama, seakan berharap Harry-lah yang melakukannya.

"Err—saya.. saya tidak sengaja melakukannya, Profesor. Maafkan saya, sungguh—saya tidak berniat melempari anda." Wajah Hermione sudah merah menahan malu. Sementara Harry serta Ron menyeringai geli tertahan.

"Well, aku tidak menerima kelancangan dari siapapun, Granger. Dari yang otak udang sampai Nona-Tahu-Segala pun tidak." kata Severus sambil menatap galak Hermione.

"Dan atas kelancanganmu, kukira kau pantas mendapat hukuman. Detensi, Sabtu pagi pukul 9, Granger. Kantorku." Severus menyeringai puas dan berlalu dari tempat itu, meneruskan perjalanannya ke Hogmeade. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih jengkel dengan peristiwa tadi, sempat kecewa karena bukan Harry pelakunya.

Wajah Hermione kini benar-benar merah padam. Ekspresinya campur antara malu dan kecewa karena mendapat detensi. Jujur saja selama ini dia belum pernah mendapat detensi dari Snape. Dan kena detensi karena tak sengaja menimpuki wajah Snape rasanya benar-benar konyol.

"Brilian, Hermione!" puji Ron sambil masih menyeringai geli.

"Lucu sekali rasanya melihat wajah Snape penuh salju, hahaha…" Harry meledak tertawa.

"Oh, sudahlah kalian berdua.. Aku kan tidak sengaja." katanya sebal, walaupun dia sedikit senang entah kenapa.

"Yang jelas kalian tidak boleh membicarakan hal ini kepada siapapun." katanya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Kenapa tak boleh? Ini keren sekali, Hermione.." Ron memandang tak percaya.

"Well, memang sih ini lucu. Tapi kan tidak lucu kalau aku mendapat detensi karena hal konyol semacam ini." Hermione mendengus sebal.

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah. Yuk, kita kembali ke kastil." ajak Harry untuk menengahi keduanya. Tak terasa memang mereka bertiga sudah bermain lempar salju lama sekali, entah sudah berapa puluh menit.

-o0o-

Sebagai murid NEWT, pastilah pekerjaan rumah menjadi lebih banyak dan rumit. Bahkan kadang ada yang sama sekali tak dimengerti. Jadi wajar kalau lebih banyak murid NEWT yang memilih mengerjakan PR daripada bermain-main di ruang rekreasi mereka.

Hermione sudah setengah jalan mengerjakan esai Arithmancy-nya ketika dia ingat harus ke kantor Snape pukul 9 pagi ini. Mendapat detensi tentu saja. Dia berpikir detensi sedikit menyita waktunya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Apalagi dia masih penasaran dengan buku _Pembuatan_ _Ramuan Tingkat-Lanjut_ milik Pangeran yang dipinjam Harry. Dia berniat akan mencari tau siapa sebenarnya Pangeran Berdarah Campuran itu.

Dengan berat hati Hermione menggulung perkamen esainya, memasukkan ke dalam tas dan menyimpannya di kamarnya. Lalu turun lagi ke ruang rekreasi untuk menemui Harry dan Ron.

"Semoga lancar, Hermione." Harry tersenyum.

"Berharap kau pulang ke asrama dengan selamat." kata Ron setengah berharap setengah tertawa.

"Dan aku akan mengutukmu kalau kau terus meledekku, Ron." Hermione berkata sebal sambil berjalan ke arah lubang lukisan. Keluar dari ruang duduk dan menuju kantor Snape di bawah tanah.

-o0o-

Severus duduk diam di kursi, sambil sesekali meminum kopi yang mengepul dari pialanya. Suhu ruang bawah tanah memang selalu dingin, itulah yang membuatnya hobi memakai jubah berwarna hitam—menyerap panas—walaupun sebagian karena dia tak suka tampil menyolok.

Severus sedang menunggu kedatangan Hermione Granger. _Benar-benar menyenangkan bisa memberi detensi Nona-Tahu-Segala itu_, pikirnya.

Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa pelajaran sebelumnya. Hermione Granger, murid yang selalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan, atau sekedar bertanya. Dan hampir semua jawabannya dikutip nyaris kata perkata dari buku. Kadang membuat jengkel Severus karena kebiasaan tangannya yang suka mencuat itu, atau sikap sok tahunya yang sudah bawaan.

Memang Severus mengakui dia pintar daripada murid yang lain, dan senang masih ada murid yang tidak berotak udang. Tapi tetap saja Hermione selalu membuat Severus sebal entah kenapa.

"Masuk," kata Severus dingin saat pintunya diketuk oleh Hermione.

Hermione masuk ke dalam kantor Severus. Walaupun Severus sudah mengajar di lantai atas sekarang, dia tetap mempertahankan kantor lamanya. Penerangan kantor itu masih sama suramnya seperti dulu dan makhluk-makhluk mati berlendir masih tetap melayang dalam ramuan berwarna-warni sepanjang dinding. Di meja bertumpuk kotak yang diselimuti sarang laba-laba. Pemandangan tak menyenangkan, karena jelas Hermione harus duduk di depan meja itu, dan kotak-kotak itu mengeluarkan aura kerja yang membosankan dan tak ada gunanya.

"Mr Filch sudah lama mencari orang untuk membersihkan arsip-arsip lama ini," kata Severus pelan. "Ini catatan pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dilakukan murid-murid Hogwarts lain dan hukuman yang diberikan kepada mereka. Di tempat-tempat yang tintanya luntur atau kartunya rusak digerigiti tikus, kami ingin kau menyalin pelanggaran dan hukumannya di kartu yang baru dan setelah kaupastikan tersusun secara alfabetis, masukkan lagi ke dalam kotak-kotaknya. Kau tak boleh menggunakan sihir."

"Baik, Profesor." kata Hermione yang segera mengerjakannya dan berharap cepat keluar dari kantor itu.

-o0o-

Suasana Hogwarts begitu ramai seakan baru saja terjadi acara yang meriah. Memang sih seminggu lagi Natal, tak heran jika banyak anak yang membicarakan hadiah Natal. Tapi tidak dengan Hermione yang keluar dari kelas Rune dengan setumpuk buku yang hampir melebihi kepalanya.

Baru saja Hermione akan keluar ketika dia disuruh mengembalikan buku-buku Rune ke perpustakaan oleh Profesor Babbling. Hermione kira hanya satu atau dua buku, tapi ternyata setumpuk buku yang cukup tebal. Tadinya dia ingin menolak, tapi sepertinya Profesor Babbling terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan.

Hermione sedikit kesulitan melihat jalan karena buku-buku yang dibawanya. Karena tidak hati-hati dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang lewat dari belakang sampai jatuh. Buru-buru Hermione bangun dan membereskan buku itu sambil meminta maaf kepada orang yang dia tabrak. Tapi betapa kagetnya Hermione karena yang orang dia tabrak adalah Severus Snape, yang meluruskan diri, tampak kaget dan marah.

"Ma—maaf, Sir. Saya tidak sengaja, benar-benar tidak sengaja." kata Hermione gugup.

"Sepertinya detensi belum cukup untukmu, Granger. Atau kau ingin detensi ganda?" kata Severus mencibir.

"Tapi saya tidak sengaja, buku-buku ini menghalangi pandangan saya." kata Hermione memprotes.

"Apakah kau tak punya alasan selain tidak sengaja?" cemooh Severus. Sedang Hermione hanya melongo.

"Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor karena keteledoranmu kurasa." kata Severus. "Dan kalau kau masih menggangguku, Granger. Aku akan mengusulkan detensi ganda untukmu."

Severus beranjak pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Hermione yang dilanda hawa kemarahan. Dengan jengkel Hermione kembali membawa tumpukan buku itu ke perpustakaan, berharap tak ada orang yang dia tabrak lagi.

Lebih karena kebiasaan, Hermione masih di perpustakaan untuk membaca. Mencari artikel yang bagus di tumpukan Daily Prophet yang sudah lama. Dan matanya tertuju ke sebuah artikel yang membuatnya kembali jengkel, biografi Severus Snape.

Diambilnya artikel itu dan dibaca. Matanya melebar ketika membaca tanggal lahir Severus, 9 Januari, berarti tidak lama lagi.. Tiba-tiba Hermione mendapat ide yang tak mungkin dilakukan anak-anak Hogwarts lainnya, atau bahkan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seluruh penghuni asrama Gryffindor.

-o0o-

Malam itu Hermione masih di perpustakaan, sebuah kotak berwarna hijau dengan ornamen perak berada di sebelahnya. Memang sih selama liburan Natal dia sudah memikirkannya benar-benar, tapi tetap saja dia masih bingung antara keinginannya (atau kenekatannya) dengan ketakutannya. Dia ingin sekali memberikan kotak itu, tapi takut jika orang yang bersangkutan tidak mau menerimanya.

"Malam-malam begini pun kau masih di perpustakaan, Granger. Apa detensimu masih kurang juga?" cibir sebuah suara dari belakang yang sangat Hermione kenal.

Hermione pun berbalik, akhirnya orang yang sangat menyiksanya ini datang juga. "Dan buat apa kotak itu? Ingin memberikan Madam Pince hadiah?" kata Severus lagi.

"Bukan, Sir. Kotak ini untuk seseorang, sayangnya orang itu sudah membuat saya sebal sekali." jawab Hermione sedikit sarkas.

"Si Ronald Weasley itu?" tanya Severus ingin tahu. Hermione benar-benar sebal sekarang, bagaimana mungkin Snape mengira hadiahnya untuk Ron? Apa dia tidak melihat warna kotaknya? "Bukan, Sir. Anda tak perlu tau." jawab Hermione pendek.

"Memang bukan urusanku, aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa warna kotaknya hijau dan perak. Mestinya Gryffindor sepertimu memilih warna lain kan?" kata Severus.

Entah kenapa Hermione menjadi gugup, dia merasa bodoh sekali membawa kotak itu ke perpustakaan. Dia hanya diam sambil melihat buku. "Kau ingin memberikan kotak itu kepada seorang anak asramaku?" tanya Severus.

"Bu—bukan anak asrama anda, Profesor." walaupun kentara sekali pipi Hermione memerah. Dan Severus memandang Hermione sejenak, lalu seringai khas di wajahnya timbul.

"Untukku, Granger?" kata Severus masih menyeringai.

Hermione hanya diam, entah semburat merah jambu di pipinya sudah seberapa terlihat sekarang. Tapi dia memberanikan diri mengatakannya.

"Ya, Sir—Kado ini untuk anda. Saya tidak sengaja membaca artikel yang di dalamnya—terdapat tanggal lahir anda." jelas Hermione agak takut. Tapi Severus tidak menunjukkan reaksi kalau dia akan menolak hadiah itu.

"Jadi ini benar-benar untukku?" Severus agak heran. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau ini hari ulang tahunku." katanya lagi. Hermione merutuk dalam hati, bisa-bisanya Severus tak ingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Well, kalau begitu.. Terima kasih, Hermione." kata Severus mengambil kado itu, dan berjalan ke pintu perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Hermione yang terbengong di kursinya, menatap jubah hitam Severus yang melambai saat berjalan.

"Profesor Snape!" panggil Hermione sambil berlarian mengejar Severus. "Selamat ulang tahun, Profesor." kata Hermione lagi. Severus hanya tersenyum, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

FIN

Kuukuukuu.. Akhirnya selesai juga fic buat Snape Day ini.. Ngomong-ngomong Severus jadi OOC ya di endingnya? XD *digetok Severus*

Saya muter-muter nyari judul buat fic ini, otak saya kok jadi buntet ya? Btw, saya cuma mau ngucapin.. Happy birthday dear Severus! *kaburrrrrr*

Review please! *puppy eyes* hahahaha XP


End file.
